Oh, Seattle
by PrincessRotation
Summary: There will be drama. Oh yes, there will be drama.  Gonna include alot more characters and pairings. Rated M cause I have no idea what's gonna be in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I just have to say, I can't tell you how excited I am for this new story. I can do anything and everything I want with it, I can include all the characters, I can pair up different people, I can make it anything I want it to be.  
>Are you excited? I think this story's gonna be really long, so if you're one for one shots, I'd say turn back now. There's gonna be twists and turns in the plot, there's gonna be drama and heartbreak, unexpected happenings... I think... Hope, you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I have no schedule for updating, sorry about that, but I'll try and do it as much as I can, exams and revision and stuff are heavy at the moment. Anyway, I have one more thing to say...<strong>

**Legal! I think that means nice in spanish or something... I like it.  
>I SHALL COMMENCE. ENJOY. (Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry for spelling mistakes, I wrote this with no spell check, sorry guys :)**

* * *

><p>#<p>

Spencer shook his head. How had the years sped by so fast? His baby sister was now 19. She wasn't 'kiddo' anymore. She and Freddie had been together a solid 7 months, and they were finding a place to live togther. Creating a future that he knew he wouldn't be a big part of anymore.  
>At least he had convinced her to stay in Seattle. She was hell bent on moving away from the dreary city now that iCarly had ended, but she knew he would miss her like crazy, and Freddie couldn't quite leave his weirdo mother yet, so she agreed to stay.<br>He looked at her now, over the countertop from the kitchen, and sighed. She was kissing Freddie passionatly on the couch. When had it become okay for them to do that infront of him? Eugh gross.  
>Spencer wondered what he was gonna do with Carly gone. Sure, his sculpture buisness had really taken off, but it would be boring without her and her crazy friends running around the apartment. Oh yeah, speaking of that... What had happened to Sam these days? He had seen her around the apartment less and less these past few months.<br>Funny... Her 'visits' had started to cease as soon as Carly and Freddie got together... Could she be jealous?  
>That must be it.<br>He ran his fingers through his hair. Poor kid. He knew Sam would feel left out and hurt. And now she'd lost two best friends. There has to be a way to get her to come back here.  
>He was kinda on her side as well... As bad as it sounded, Spencer couldn't help but admit to himself that he was just not a Creddie shipper.<p>

Freddie heard Carly moan a little in the back of her throat. He pressed his lips harder into hers as he thought about how he used to find that so hot. Now, it was boring and routine in their kisses. He thought it would have never gotten old...  
>It was weird how he constantly found his eyes wide open in their kisses as well, when he thought that they would be shut. Just a little thought that floated around his brain.<br>Out of the corner of his eye, over Carly's shoulder he could see Spencer sighing to himself and shaking his head. Freddie felt guilty, the poor man had to watch his baby sister make out with her boyfriend alot. He felt sorry for Spencer, he seemed lonely these days. Now that he and Carly were together, she hardly had time for her big bro anymore.  
>And Sam never came round anymore... Freddie knew she hated the thought of Carly and Freddie together. He knew it made her feel sick, left out, lonely... Just like Spence.<br>Who did Spencer have?  
>Who did Sam have?<br>He pulled away, feeling rotten. He never thought getting with Carly would hurt others...  
>Suddenly, the door swung open, and Sam, of all people entered.<br>But she wasn't alone.  
>Hot on her heels, her hand in his, was...<br>Griffin.

Sam led her boyfriend into Carly's appartment by the hand, she could feel his hostility.  
>He had dated Carly, man this would be awkward for him. But she knew that he cared for her enough to get this over with, he had been so sweet to her lately.<br>She wanted to get this over with, telling Carly, Spencer, and... Freddie.  
>God, that boy broke her heart the day he agreed to go out with Carly again. For the past 6 months she had been hiding in the background, iCarly being over, Carly having no time for her anymore, so she felt uneeded and unwelcome.<br>Griffin had been kind to her. He treated her right so far, taking her on dates and not complaining when she demanded him chuck the peewee babies, or she would chuck him.  
>She could tell he was falling for her, she could see it in his eyes.<br>She didn't know whether she was falling for him. She was in love with Freddie, even though 7 months later, he still being with Carly had made her get the message. They weren't breaking up anytime soon, and even if they did, it would be hard and painful.  
>She had no right to get in the way of what they had. She never did.<br>Once entered, she surveyed the room, her gaze finally landing on Spencer, (she couldn't bear to look at the happy couple on the couch) and she smiled, scuffing the tip of her converse on the wooden floor. God, she had missed that man. He was always so happy, so carefree, just being around him put her in a better mood.  
>She missed him as much as she missed her two best friends. If she could call them that anymore...<br>'Hey, guys...' She said, and Carly stood up. She braced herself for a cold, 'what are you doing here' conversation, but was shocked to find that Carly had thrown her arms around the petite blonde.  
>'I missed you, Sam.' She mumbled. Then she pulled back. 'How come you haven't been around? It's not the same anymore...'<br>'I had... Stuff at home.' She bluffed, and then pulled her boyfriend, still attatched to her hand, forward.  
>'Guys, I have something to tell you. Me and Griff have been dating about a month. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away Carls, I just didn't know how you'd handle it and I thought it would be awkward...'<br>Carly visably stiffened. 'I... How nice.' She said, a fake smile lacing her features.  
>Sam could tell that her best friend was jealous.<br>'We're in love.' Griffin foolishly informed the room.  
>It grew quiet, and Sam wanted to punch him in the mouth. Why tell them that? They hadn't established it yet! Sam had never told Griffin she loved him. She looked down at Freddie, finally. He looked... Like he was about to burst into tears?<br>How weird.  
>'A...At least, I'm in love with Sam. I don't know if she's come to feel that strongly about me...' Griffin corrected himself, looking at his girlfriend hopefully.<br>Sam kept her eyes trained to Freddie's face. He caught her eye and then closed his own quickly. Standing up, he mumbled, 'Cool to see you two. I'm really sorry, but I just noticed the time. Doctors's appointment. Love you Carls. Later Sam, Spence. Griffin.' He kissed Carly swiftly on the cheek and left.  
>Carly didn't even notice her boyfriend's lips on her cheek, she just stared at Griffin...<br>Like she wanted him.  
>'SAM!' Spencer finally burst. He ran into the living room, pushing Carly out of the way, and enveloping Sam in a great big bear hug. 'I've missed you kiddo! Where have you been, seriously? My fridge is so full! It's not been the same!' He carried on raving until Sam started laughing.<br>'Easy Spence! I've missed you too, buddy.' She chuckled, untangling herself from him.  
>'Have some ham! I always buy some just incase you drop round! Boy, it's been a drag without you around! Come round more often, kay?' He raved some more, and Sam blushed. The big guy really did miss her. It was no wonder, all he did nowadays was watch Carly and Freddie be all over eachother, she guessed. She saw a few new sculptures dotted around the room and thought he must have used building them as a distraction.<br>'Woah man, back off my girlfriend.' Griffin muttered as Spencer dragged her into the kitchen.  
>'What? I...' Spencer spluttered, turning beet root red and dropping Sam's hand.<br>Sam was having a fit of laughter, and Carly commented, 'I've gotta go revise.' And stormed upstairs.  
>What was her deal?<p>

#

* * *

><p><strong>So much fun to write! Seriously! teehee.<strong>

**Anyways, please review and follow my story :) There's gonna be more beef going down in the next chapter!  
>Just so you know, I've deleted alot of my stories. Some I didn't like, some I couldn't finish and felt they were going no where, so I dragged them on and ruined them, and some, are just plain bad.<br>Anyway, I'm gonna try and update all of my stories that I have left!**

**Love you guys xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO CAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER GUYS, LOVE YOU_**

* * *

><p>'Oh give me a break, Spence. She's always here.' Carly spat, sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair sulkily.<br>'Er, I don't know if you've noticed Carly, but she's your _best friend_. And you _know_ she hasn't been around here in ages. And I'm pretty sure you know _why_ too.'  
>'Okay, so you're suggesting that I should break up with Freddie now?' Carly asked demanding-ly, whirling around in her chair.<br>'No, you know I think Freddie's a great kid. I just wanna know why you're acting like this all of a sudden.' Spencer said, trying to keep calm. He knew she was a teenager - with her hormones and... such - but it still gave her no right to act like the spoilt brat she was being right now.

Sam had left ten minutes earlier, after Spencer had gladly offered her half the contents of his fridge, of course. Griffin had moodily hung around her, trailing after her like a puppy dog, making sure Spencer kept his distance. And Spencer was thinking, _seriously_? He was a grown man, and Sam was only... Okay, she was almost a grown woman herself... So maybe-  
><em>No<em>. He couldn't- wouldn't - think like that. Griffin had been right to make sure Spencer would keep his distance. He was just now realizing, that maybe he was a tad _too_ keen to see Sam lately.

Carly sighed, bringing him smack down back to reality. 'Look Spence... I'm sorry. But she just waltzes in here, my ex boyfriend totally in love with her, my big brother ecstatic to see her because it's been so _boring_ around here without her and even my boyfriend looking upset to see her with another guy. I'm not dumb, I know how much everyone seems to value Sam over me these days.'  
>'...You're jealous?' Spencer asked, not wanting to anger her.<br>'Of course I am! A part of me... I don't know, just wants to be as adored as she is. I know Freddie likes her. I can tell.' Carly turned back around to face her mirror. 'And I... I know this sounds bad, but I'm kinda glad Freddie likes her because I want Griffin back.'  
>She had rushed the last part of her sentence, in the hopes that Spencer wouldn't hear it, but he did.<br>'Oh, Carly.' He sighed.  
>'What am I gonna do Spence? I don't wanna hurt Freddie... But I want Griffin so bad! I'm just now realizing...'<br>'Whoa woah whoa, Carly. You can't have Griffin. He's dating Sam.'  
>'Yeah, I know.' Carly shrugged. 'But I could easily-'<br>'Carly!'  
>'What? It happened with Jonah. And Shane. And Freddie always loved me.'<br>'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!' Spencer yelled, making her jump. 'YOU SELF ABSORBED, SELFISH, BI-' He caught himself. He breathed in, then continued, 'Okay, one, you can't really be so in love with yourself that you think every guy will fall for you over Sam. That's wrong. And two, Griffin is head over heels for Sam. You know he is. So don't kid yourself. Three, break up with Freddie. He deserves someone with true feelings for him.' He growled, then turned and stalked out of the room. Carly had never seen Spencer that mad. She screamed in frustration and threw her hairbrush across the room. She _would_ get Griffin, _and_ keep Freddie... Just to spite Spencer. She'd show him. She would always beat Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, CARLY'S GONNA BE A BITCH IN DIS. FULL OOC, DON'T H8. ;D<strong>

**Sorry it's short... My mom's threatening to turn the internet off right about now so I better save and upload. Review please guys! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three (i have no excuse for abandoning this for so long)**

'So, I decided to get a tattoo.' Freddie said. He took in all of the shocked faces in the room, and tried not to convey the shock on his. He had no idea why he had just blurted that out.  
>Actually, he did.<br>He was jealous... Okay? He was jealous of Griffin. Sam used to be his girlfriend, she used to think he was in cute, she used to be in love with _him_. And now she had found someone obviously better than him. Griffin, with his motorbike and abs and scars and... Tattoos.  
>It might take a lot of work for abs, a lot of pain for scars, a lot of money for a motorbike... But a tattoo was more in his price range. And maybe it would make Sam think a lot more of him. Make her respect him, make her see that he wasn't a little priss any more.<br>Maybe she would even realise that he would make a better boyfriend than Griffin.  
>Okay, he was with Carly, but she was growing more annoying by the second. She was even more clingy by the day, annoying Spencer and everyone else who had to watch her all over him. But it was confusing, because he had seen the way she looked at Griffin. He knew that look. He knew Carly <em>wanted<em> Griffin.  
>And it surprised him that the girl who he had thought was the love of his life, that had been with him for seven months, didn't break his heart through this.<br>He was actually quite relieved, because he was getting the feeling he wanted Sam back.  
>'I'm sorry, did you just say you're getting a tattoo?' Sam asked, gaping. Griffin snorted somewhere in the back ground, thinking he was lying. (Well, he was defiantly getting one now.)<br>'Yeah.'  
>'Way to go dude!' Sam laughed, getting up off Griffin's lap to high five him. 'It's about time you manned up kid.'<br>'Seriously?' Carly asked, looking a bit angry.  
>'Seriously.' He smiled back.<br>'Ha, no you're not.' She said, getting up and walking to the kitchen as if her word was final.  
>'What?' He asked, getting up to follow her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw everyone turn in their direction to watch the argument that was about to happen.<br>'I said, you're not getting a tattoo.' Carly explained patiently.  
>'I'm sorry, you don't own me, you know?' Freddie said. 'If I want a tattoo, I'll get one.'<br>'I don't like them.' Carly shrugged.  
>Freddie rolled his eyes and stepped forward, talking quietly. 'Well, you sure liked them on Griffin.'<br>Carly laughed loudly. 'What's this, you're jealous of Griffin? That's why you're getting the tattoo, so I'll like you more?'  
>Freddie laughed back. 'Oh, no. You see, I know I have nothing to worry about, as Griffin clearly isn't into you any more, he's in love with Sam. Don't be so obnoxious!'<br>'You're not getting a tattoo.' She said. 'Case closed.'  
>'Ha.' He snorted. 'You think you can tell me what to do? We're done.'<br>'We're not done.' She said, as if he was stupid. 'I'll say when we're done.'  
>By this time, Spencer had got up and come into the kitchen. 'Carly! We talked about this last night, you have to stop being like this. Accept the fact that you're single and move on. It's probably for the best.' He tried to say gently.<br>The room was eerily silent.  
>'Soooo...' Griffin said. 'I gotta go...' He kissed Sam fiercely and then left in a hurry.<br>'He hates awkward situations.' Sam shrugged when everyone looked at her for an explanation.  
>'You'll regret this.' Carly said, stalking out of the apartment too.<br>The room was silent again.  
>'I'm just gonna... Leave you two...' Spencer mumbled, patting Freddie on the back and running to his room in a typical Spencer like fashion.<br>'So.' Sam grinned. 'Wanna go get your tattoo now?'  
>'Really? You'll come with?' Freddie grinned.<br>'Sure. If you buy me a smoothie after. I'll even hold your hand if baby Fweddie get's scared!' She mocked, laughing at herself.  
>'It's a deal.' He chuckled, tugging her by the hand to the door. Suddenly, he didn't regret deciding to get one.<br>If only he could find a way to explain this to his mother...

**i know they broke up really fast, but it was because i wanted it to be dramatic! Lmfao I couldn't be bothered to stretch out their relationship for the next few chapters, they would get on my tits and I'm the one writing this! + I also have things planned for both of them so... ;) Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon! I have so many ideas (/*.*)/ **


End file.
